Lost Memories
by e-no91
Summary: It's still in-progress, so I dun know what to summarize here...
1. BUMP

**Yay! I wrote another fan-fic! *confetti*….Okay, this is stupid…  
Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. Enjoy!**

**~A BUMP IN THE HEAD~**

" YOU STUPID ERO KAPPA!!!"

"SHADDAP YOU BAKASARU!!!!!!!"

"SNAP OUT OF IT OR I'LL KILL BOTH OF YOU!!"

As usual, the four men of Saiyuki, Genjyo Sanzo, Son Goku, Sha Gojyo and Cho Hakkai journeying to the West after a short stop at a village nearby.

….But now, they're travelling by foot.

"Ne, Hakkai, I'm really tired… And Gojyo is making it worst!! When is Hakuryuu gonna get better?" asked the shortest of them all with hoping golden eyes.

"You won't be that tired if both of you just STOP QUARELLING!!" Sanzo, almost shouting, glared at both of the culprits. Though, he has to admit he is kind of tired by now,_ thanks_ to them.

"Ooooohh, the holy monk is angry~~ I'm sooo scared~~~~~~," Gojyo smirked.

Sanzo was about to make a hole with his Smith&Wesson gun in Gojyo's head before Hakkai steps in the conversation with a smile.

"Now, now… I really agree with Sanzo this time, if all of you just stop fighting, we won't feel too tired. And Hakuryuu's fever is getting better. I hope he'll be well by tomorrow, ne, Hakuryuu?" Hakkai patted the little white dragon which is resting on his shoulders.

"Kyuuuu…." replied Hakuryuu, trying to sound cheery so not to make his master worry.

So, the four of them continued on their journey, in silence after being threaten by Hakkai's death smile, but, of course, not for long…

"I'll bet you it's the red one!!" Goku shouted to the red head.

"And what makes you think they're so smart to win the game?? Hmm???" Gojyo said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Stop shouting about that stupid game show!!!" Sanzo take out his paper fan.

Both Goku and Sanzo make a run after they realized they were chased by a crazy monk with a deadly 'weapon'.

"Hakkai! Help! We have a serial killer on the loose!!" Gojyo purposely shouted, trying to heat up the situation.

"I'M GONNA _KILL_ YOU FOR SURE!!!" This time, Sanzo take out his Smith&Wesson.

"No wonder Sanzo never let them watch TV," Hakkai sighed.

The chasing scene goes on for a while. Then, all of the sudden…

"**THUMP!"**

Goku and Gojyo stopped running and turned around to the direction where the 'Thump!' sound is, before realizing that Sanzo wasn't chasing them anymore. Goku and Gojyo ran towards the direction they think the sound was from.

Hakkai, too, ran towards the direction only to met up with Gojyo and Goku in the opposite direction, and in between them—Sanzo. Except that Sanzo is now on the ground, face-flat. All three of them tried hard not to laugh. Seeing the monk in that position is rather…astonishing.

"Sanzo, you okay?" Hakkai's question broke up the silence.

No reaction.

"Hey…Sanzo?" Gojyo asked.

Still, Sanzo didn't budge.

"Sanzo?? Sanzo??!!!" Goku cried, kneeling next to Sanzo, shooking his body. Sanzo didn't move one bit. Both Gojyo and Hakkai were stunned with what's happening before them. "Sanzo!!! Hakkai??!" Goku, almost in tears, shouted for the healer's help. Hakkai snapped back to reality and knelt beside Sanzo as well. He turned Sanzo's body, only to find a small cut and a slight bump on his forehead. Hakkai examined the ground. 'This is bad, his head hit directly at the pointy stone. I just hope it's not going to get even worse,' Hakkai thought to himself. He uses his chi on the wound, so to prevent internal blooding.

"Sanzo's gonna be alright, right?" Goku asked, his hands clutching Sanzo's sleeves, his watery-eyes on Sanzo's face.

"Just shaddap ya saru! There's no way a stupid rock like that could kill that stupid monk!" Gojyo shouted at Goku. He also is worried about Sanzo.

"But—but— ,"

"It's going to be okay, Goku. It's getting dark. It's about 6 hours drive to the next town. So, I think it's better for us to camp here for the night, okay?" Hakkai said to Goku.

"Um..,"he nodded.

"And, of course we can't leave Sanzo in the middle of the trail like this. Help me, Gojyo."

"Tch. Fine," Gojyo carried Sanzo on his back while Hakkai sets up the sleeping bags in a clearing, not far from where the incident happens.

* * *

Nightfall. Utter silence. Sanzo is still unconscious. Goku, still in sobs, slept on his body. "Sanzo…," the saru whispers in his sleep.

"Man…He really got that saru worried sick about him!" Gojyo commented. He is leaning against a tree, puffing another smoke of nicotine in the humid air, with Hakkai beside him.

"Yes, he has gotten all of us worried," Hakkai smiled.

"And what do you mean by that?" Gojyo gave another puff and glared at him.

"Why, it's obvious, isn't it?" Hakkai replied, motioning at an anthill of cigarette-butts next to him.

"Tch. Just shaddap, Hakkai.." Gojyo threw another cigarette-butt onto his anthill, turned his back towards Hakkai and lay down to sleep.

Hakkai shifted his sight from Gojyo to Sanzo and Goku, and then towards Hakuryuu. 'I really hope it's not going to be worse than this,' Hakkai thought and comfortably leaned to the tree to sleep.

+END CHAPTER+

* * *

Lol, I'm not even done with the KH yet but now I'm working with a new fan-fic…xp  
There's gonna be a small crossover in the next chapter~~~~  
Tell me what you think! And please make it nice, I'm new around here…*puppy-eyes*

Sorry for my bad English, it's not my main language… I may have to re-edit this as well....


	2. TRIP

_**wrote it for a very long time, at last this chapter is complete! XD  
**__**i'm having trouble with the right words to put..n still it doesn't feel right...-_-  
**__**all characters are not mine...huhu**_

* * *

**~A Trip with a Cart~**

The weather hasn't been nice for the past few weeks. The Sun shines insanely bright in the morning, and all of the sudden, it rains like crazy. The abrupt change in temperature really isn't helping at all. The temperature didn't help poor Hakuryuu…at all. The little white dragon is very sick to the point it could hardly make any of his 'Kyuuu' sounds. And now with Sanzo mysteriously unconscious, they really need to arrive at any residential, fast.

Fortunately, Sanzo-ikkou is a bit lucky today. Although they have to travel by foot, the Sun has decided not to show off its bright colour, instead coats itself with fluff of clouds, making the day warmer.

"It's going to rain soon," Hakkai said as he watched the sky. "I'm really sorry, Gojyo, but you have to endure with this for a while," Hakkai continued, while stroking his pet's white fur, steadily perched on his shoulders.

"Yeah, it's okay…" Gojyo replied, taking slow steps along the trail, with Sanzo on his back. He is surprisingly heavy, Gojyo thought. That didn't bother him though. This isn't the first time he carried someone on his back. What really bothers him is Goku. Goku is walking right next to him, carrying half of their luggage; the other half is with Hakkai. Ever since what happened yesterday, that saru hadn't spoken a word, which, he can't believe it himself, annoys him. This annoys him a lot more than having the chibi saru to be ranting of his hungriness and rambling about food to no end. _I've had it! _With this, Gojyo stuck out one of his legs in front of Goku, causing that chibi to trip and fell, with their belongings as well.

"What was that for?" Goku yelled while gathering back the stuffs on the ground.

"Haven't you heard that you should never look gloomy in front of a sick person? You're gonna make all of us sick too! Besides, it's not your fault that this happen, I took the share of it…" Gojyo said, moving faster ahead of them, making his last sentence a bit blurry to Goku.

"Sorry," was Goku's reply, before he started running to Gojyo and ranting about food again. Gojyo still manage to hit the saru on the head. Hakkai just smiled watching these two brothers' conversation. He also moves a bit faster to catch up with the two.

Just then, Hakkai felt as if something is following them from behind. It feels like it's getting closer and closer. Hakkai isn't the only who felt that. Both Goku and Gojyo also stopped and turned around. Whatever approaching before them is really unbelievable. Just then, a large, yellow-feathered bird-like creature slowly approaches before them, towing a white and blue-stripped cart with it.

"Wow, that's a big ostrich. …Hakkai, can we eat that?" Goku couldn't hold on with his hunger anymore.

"I don't think that's an ostrich, Goku," Hakkai explained.

The cart stopped right in front of them and a man came out from the cart. He is a bit taller than Goku, but slightly shorter than Hakkai. The stranger stood next to the 'ostrich', which is his biggest mistake. The trio spotted an uncanny resemblance between the animal's head and the stranger's hair. Gojyo and Goku exchange glances.

"Now, now, we shouldn't be rude to strangers now should we?" Hakkai warned them with a smile before they could start laughing. But they couldn't hold it and went into a laughing fit. Gojyo blurted out, "Now that's what you call a pet that looks like the owner! BWAHAHAHAHA!" Gojyo almost wanting to roll on the ground before realizing Sanzo is still on his back.

"I'm very sorry on behalf of my companions, I'll give them a _lesson_ later."

The laughter stops.

"We're dead…" Goku whispered to Gojyo.

"It's okay, it always happen anyway, so I'm kinda used to it," _though it always hurts when it happens, but there's no way I'm getting a hair cut! ,_the stranger thought. He let it pass and saw Gojyo carrying a person on his back. "May I ask where are you heading?"

"We're heading to the next nearest town. Why?" Hakkai gave a questioning look.

"That's gonna take all day, and with this condition." The stranger motioned towards the luggages they're carrying." Care for a lift?"

A glimmer of light sparkled in Goku's eyes. "Is that okay? We are kinda disturbing…" Hakkai tried to be polite, though he have to admit he really wanted to take the offer.

"Nah, it's fine, besides, I have to pass that town to reach my destination. No trouble at all," the stranger hesitated.

"We're very grateful. Thank you… uh…" Hakkai paused as he extended his right hand to the stranger.

"Cloud. Just Cloud," he answered short, shaking the healer's hand.

"I'm Hakkai, the little one is Goku, this is Gojyo and that's Sanzo." Hakkai introduced themselves, pointing to each members as he mentioned their names.

"Kweh!"

"Aw…it's so cute! But it looks angry…" Goku keep on trying to pet the bird's beak, but it keep backing off as Goku comes closer.

"Maybe it thinks you're gonna eat him. Chocobos can read people's minds you know." Cloud said, as he helped Hakkai with the luggages.

"Chocobo, so that's what it's called~~" Goku pondered, wondering how full he will be if he eat a whole chocobo. _Yummmmmmmmm~~~~_

Gojyo lay Sanzo in the back seat of the cart, with the luggages under the seat. Hakkai sat at the front seat, besides Cloud. The interior is rather big to be called a cart.

"Hey, bakasaru! We're moving!" Gojyo shouted from inside the cart.

"Ah~~~Ah! Wait up!" Goku almost tripped as he ran over the stairs to get into the cart. He accidently stepped on Gojyo's foot, and everyone should know what's going to happen next…

"OWW! My foot! Why YOU—!" Gojyo tried to grab the little saru, but he managed to flinch from the enraged kappa and ran beside Hakkai. "Gojyo! Stop causing a ruckus in this confined place!"

"He started it!" the crimson haired member shouted.

"It's an accident, and please Goku, go sit beside Gojyo," Hakkai sounded as calm as he used to be but Goku is more than sure that he is very angry right now. "Yes!" the saru, valuing his life, moved to the middle of the cart, sitting beside Gojyo, next to the window. "Tch—" Gojyo gave a glare at Goku, then lit up a hi-lite.

"Let's get going then," the driver announced, and the cart moved.

The forest trail is very bumpy. Being very tall, several times Gojyo's head hit the ceiling. Gojyo's pain is somewhat Goku's pleasure. He giggled everytime that happen, although he get whacked by Gojyo after that. Either than that, the journey is strangely quiet.

"How long has he been that way?" Cloud's question broke the silence.

"About a day. He kinda bumped his head on a rock and fainted," Hakkai explained.

"That's one of a bump. Here, take this." Cloud handed a weird shaped bottle with some sort of a feather fragment inside, confined in a red-like fluid. "It's a Pheonix Down," the teal-eyed man said, before Hakkai had to ask.

"Thanks. But, how are suppose to use it?" Hakkai asked as he examined the 'medicine'.

"Hmmm…" Cloud thought for a while, then answered, "You just toss it on him, if you see some kind of red lights and feathers around him, you're doing the right way."

"Toss it? That's …a weird way to use a medicine," Gojyo commented.

"There are always monsters around, and we don't have the time to go brewing medicines. So someone musta created this so we can use medicine by just tossing it. It's convenient, ne?" Cloud reasoned. He, too, never gave any thought on that before.

"…I guess…" Hakkai said, as he raised the bottle close to the open window. The rays of the Sun penetrate through the bottle, passing the red-like fluid, creating a beautiful beam of colours, with mix of red, magenta, maroon and sparkles of white and yellow.

After almost 3 hours in the cart, they finally reached their destination. The forest they're in is so thick that you could barely notice a small passageway through the bushes that lead to a village. The sudden stop jerked Goku awake. "Oww…my butt hurts...," he whined.

"Sorry for the inconvenience…It's just that my passengers are always 'luggages'…," the spiky-head owner reasoned. Cloud helped out unloading their belongings.

"Thanks for the lift!" Hakkai said, bowing as a sign of gratitude. Goku bowed as well, just as how Hakkai had thought him.

"Sure, no problem!" Cloud raised up his hand as a response.

"Kweh!"

With this, the cart moved on deeper into the forest, and in just a few minutes, the cart is out of sight. It's very thick, that forest.

* * *

After a few minutes' walk around the town, the four of them finally found an inn to stay, not so big, not so small, but decent enough for the four of them to have a rest after that long, uncomfortable journey.

Gojyo rested Sanzo on one of the beds.

"Okay, please stand back, Goku, Gojyo."

"Yup!" Both Goku and Gojyo moved to the end of the room near the window, while letting the healer do his work. Hakkai opened the lid, and, as how Cloud had instructed him earlier, he tosses the contents of the bottle on top of Sanzo. After a few while, they saw sparkly red lights and Pheonix' feathers, exactly the same as how Cloud described to them. Then, everything returned back to normal, but Sanzo is still asleep.

"Did it work?" Gojyo's eyes widen with what he just saw.

"….Maybe it takes time for the medicine to take effect. Let's go to bed."

Goku and Gojyo leave the room without any questions. Hakkai closed the lights and trail along after the two, shutting the door behind him afterwards. Then, the three of them went on to their rooms, with high hope that Sanzo will open his eyes again.

* * *

'…'

'_Darkness…. It's dark… Who turned off the lights?'_

_Can you ever be someone's Sun?  
You are like the Sun._

_'The Sun? What the—?'_

* * *

_End chapter 2! XD  
__Chapter 3 shall be uploaded shortly~~~hope so..._


	3. AWAKE

_You…were the one…who reached out to me first.  
_—_Next time, I promise… I…  
…I'll be the one to reach for you._

_**I'll definitely reach for you.**_

_**CRASH!**__(sfx: glass shattered)_

"What was that?" Hakkai shook his head.

"I think it came from Sanzo's room!" Goku answered and ran towards the room, with the other two tailing not far from him.

Sanzo jerked out from his slumber. He had finally regain his consciousness, though his head still hurts like it's been poked by thousands of needle. Sanzo tries to sit up and scanned his surroundings. _Where am I?_ He spotted his banishing gun on a drawer to the left of the bed. _I'm not kidnapped then…_

"Sanzo? You okay?" The room's door is slammed open with full-force as three figures enter with worried look. Hakkai noticed the pieces of glass on the pale-grey floor. _I'll have to clean that later._ Goku, seeing Sanzo woke up at last, runs towards the monk and smile broadly.

"Sanzo! You're alive! Hakkai, the medicine works!" Before Goku could even try to give him a hug, Sanzo grabbed his hand and pulled Goku close him, and to all surprise, aimed his Smith & Wesson directly at Gojyo and Hakkai.

'_A youkai and a half-breed…,_' Sanzo thought, after he spotted youkai power limiters worn by the emerald-eyed man and features of a mix of youkai and human; red crimson eyes and hair on the other being.

"Oh? That's a nice way to say 'Thank Yo—'"

Even before Gojyo had a chance to finish his words, Sanzo triggered his banishing gun. It was dead-on. Gojyo and Hakkai would've died if they didn't evade fast.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Gojyo shouted along with curses.

"Sanzo?" Hakkai, picking himself up, look questioningly at the companion of his.

"Hmmmphh!" Goku grunted under Sanzo's arm. Sanzo then realized something strange, something different. He loosen his grip on Goku, giving the saru space to breathe, at last.

"Huh huh….." Goku inhaled a gasp of oxygen before facing Sanzo and shouted, "What are you doing, Sanzo? Why are you shooting them?" the golden orbs stares straight at him.

"Goku?" Sanzo ran his fingers through the saru's hair."….When did you cut your hair?"

"Huh? What do you mean? You were there when that happened! It's Gojyo!" Goku pointed an accusing finger to Gojyo. Goku recalls on how the red-head kappa accidently cut his long hair and almost turned himself, Hakkai, Sanzo and even Gojyo himself into sashimi.

"Gojyo? …Hakkai?" Sanzo stares blankly at the two adults.

"Hmm… at least this isn't as bad as I thought it's going to be. Whatever it is, I do believe your head is spinning right now, na, Sanzo? How about if you go back to rest while the three of us have a little talk. Is that okay?" Hakkai said with a smile. He needs to be as unsuspicious as possible, so that Sanzo would hand over Goku to this 'stranger'.

"It's okay, Sanzo! They are our friends after all," Goku said to him. _If Goku trusted these people, then it's fine, I guess, _Sanzo thought._ And he's right, my head _does _stings. _Sanzo let go of Goku and with a grin, glad that Sanzo's awake despite his weird behaviour; he left the room with the other two.

* * *

"Now what's all that suppose to be, Hakkai? And to think that he's the one who chose us to travel with him in the first place!" Gojyo grumbles about what just happen.

"I suppose…he has lost part of his memories. The only person he remembers is Goku, which means he only have the memories way back before this journey started, before he ever met us," Hakkai explained.

"That's great. I could just ditch him right now as he sees me as a stranger and live my own life without having to be his slave anymore," Gojyo grunted, his arms crossed.

"I would've done the same thing, Gojyo," Hakkai smiled, a true one, "But I can't, I owe him… a lot."

Gojyo was surprised that Hakkai agreed with his plans, but he couldn't hesitate on agreeing his latter opinion. If it wasn't because of Sanzo, he wouldn't have been here. He wouldn't have a great adventure, meeting great ' friends', and, the most important thing, having a life. Gojyo gave a glance at Hakkai. His smile never left his face, signifying that he really meant what he just said. Gojyo lit up a hi-lite and leaned to a window pane, backing the door of Sanzo's room.

"Um, Hakkai? What do you mean by 'it's not as bad as you thought it is' back then?" Goku asked, puzzled. "Is something worst would've happen?"

"Well… a hit in a head like that could cause serious internal bleeding, maybe he'll get a brain tumour, for worse, and you know..," Hakkai explained with not a trace of a worried look in his face.

"Hakkai, you're scaring me…"

"Ma~ glad it's just lost memories…"

"Is there a way to cure it?" Gojyo asks between puffs of smoke.

"There is, but it's hard. I've heard one method to cure this is by using pictures." Hakkai tried to recall on what he reads about how to recover memories."I'm very sure I've read something about this before…"

"But we don't have a camera, and I don't ever remember taking pictures whatsoever—OW!"

Gojyo turned around and is surprised to find out that Sanzo is standing behind him, with the harisen in his hand.

"What was THAT for? I didn't do anything to you this time!" Gojyo shouted, as he rubs the bump on his head.

"..Hmph, dunno. I just felt that I had to hit you, that's all." Emotionless, Sanzo safely tucked his harisen in his clothes.

"What kind of excuse is that?" Gojyo clenched his fists, ready to strike back, but Hakkai's glare looks so threatening that he decided to let it go to avoid getting something more worse than the harisen.

"Though you lost your memories, you still have your natural behaviour. Gladly, that'll help in recovering your memories fast." Hakkai said with his usual smile.

"Memories?" Sanzo looks puzzled. He faced the monocled-man, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"You see Sanzo…"

Hakkai started to tell the tale of how the 'Sanzo-ikkou' begins, about their objective— to stop the resurrection of the blood thirsty Gyumaoh, about the encounters with Kougaiji and his gang, with intermissions of 'Goku and food around the world', interrupted by the all so ever irritated Gojyo and the involuntarily harisen-whacking on the duo's head by the all mighty Hoshi-sama for almost every 5-minutes.

After about 3 hours despite all the disturbances…

"So, I'm guessing we are now really far away from the temple?" Sanzo plainly asked.

"Very, very far away… We have been journeying for almost a year for crying out loud!" Gojyo replied.

_That explains why my hair is longer…_

"Heh… Whatever it is, I bet you feel really empty without _this_ for almost three days," the kappa hand over a Malboro to Sanzo. He had been holding on to it since the monk collapse. Hakkai know more what that cancer stick could do to his health, especially at this time.

"Gojyo! Don't—"

"Hmm? I'm going back to bed." Without another word, Sanzo steadily heads back to his room.

Gojyo was stunned. There's no way Sanzo would ever turned down a cig. Ever.

"You were saying…?" Gojyo faces Hakkai in disbelief.

"…This is getting rather complicated," the green-eyed man shrugged.

Goku just watch the monk as he make his way to his room. "Sanzo…"

* * *

Sanzo shut the door behind him. He went onto his bed and lied down. For a while he just stare at the ceiling, wondering nothing. All of the sudden, there were petals, sakura petals, blown into the room through the open window. He got up, went over the window, and saw a huge sakura tree, forever blooming. _Was that even there just now?_

Just then, he saw shadows, there were two under the tree, and the another two on the branches. He could barely make up the face of the smallest figure on the tree_. …Goku?_

A shadowy figure from under the tree motioned towards Sanzo. As it comes closer, light started to engulf them both, until none is to be seen, except for pure whiteness. And then, there was a smile.

* * *

Ngeeeeee~~~~~ At last is done! I can't even think of any title for this~~~ haha R&R please!  
Saiyuki is not mine, Minekura-sensei ish my idol~! n yeah, grammmatical errror... xp


End file.
